Care to duel?
by Apollo2
Summary: Ha! I'm not telling you anything!
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place a few days after Flauvic turned into the golden wood tree. I am writing in 3rd person because I believe only the author has the right to write in 1st person. Now without further ado, my story;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mel smiled as she observed a small ladybug landing on a red rose. Her interest then transferred to the rose resting in a bottle half filled with water. Her smile deepened and she escaped a sigh as she once again reached across the table to smell it's beautiful scent. Nee, who knew something about roses had told her it was from a bush known as 'The Fortune Teller.' Nee did not need to tell her the red rose's meaning.

'Love.'

It had been a few days after the turmoil was over. Court was once again restoring to order, yet still there was no King. Vidanric did not want to claim the title unless it was with Mel as his Queen, and before he could do that he wanted time to spend with her without public speculation. The rest of the court could learn about Mel and Vidanric in due time, but first they needed their privacy.

Shaking her head to escape the memories of picnics and moonlight strolls with Vidanric, Mel extended her arm as Moira tied the ribbon fastenings of her sleeves. Her dress was that of ribbons tied in various places to accent her attractive shape. Most were around the waist area, but there was one on each side of the dress below the sleeve. On the sleeve itself there were three.

"Just leave the lace alone on the tips of the sleeve Moira, it looks prettier with the fabric flowing out rather then bunched up with a bow beside it." Mel tried to stifle a small laugh. Who was she kidding? She just wanted to hurry up and get out of there so she could meet up with Vidanric for their lovely boat ride along the lake. Grabbing her fan she sort of walked and jogged to a small river where she and Vidanric had planned to escape for the afternoon to get away from all the work they've had of regaining the kingdom. 

Upon arrival she spotted a man and women speaking with one another. Confused as to whether she should give them privacy, or stay somewhat close for when Vidanric came, the lady turned to look at her.

"My lady," It was Nessaren, "Lord Shevraeth sends his deepest apologies and a short message that he will not be able to see you till tomorrow."

Taken aback Mel was struck speechless for a while. "But, why? Has something come up? We've mostly taken care of this mess, and there shouldn't be any real important problems anymore. Is he alright?"

Ness pursed her lips. "I don't rightly know what it is myself my lady. A group of elderly men appeared at court today at the last moment and demanded a private meeting with him. They seemed quite urgent and lord Shevraeth, hesitant at first, seemed to realize something and granted their demands."

Mel frowned a bit feeling just a bit rejected, she almost turned to leave but stopped at the last moment. "Could you-" 

Before she could finish she heard a loud noise behind her, and then both the man and Ness had pulled her to the ground, one covering her mouth. The man rolled away to a nearby bush and slowly crept out of view. Nessaren had raised her head a few inches, while Mel turned to notice the arrow implanted in the root of a tree a few feet from her. 

A hooded man took that moment to appear out of nowhere and strike Nessaren on the head. Mel was able to let out a feeble cry before she to was struck, and soon passed out

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I have nothing much to say, just that if you send me a review with any questions I'll try to reply without giving away to any plot or future plan.

-Evil Oni (me)


	2. Chapter 2

That was pretty cool, I got 3 reviews on the first day. Anyway, onwards with the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No. I do not believe that this is a wise decision at the current moment."

"How can you say that Lord Shevraeth? At the current moment is when we need this the most." An elderly man argued calmly.

"The Countess of Tlanth has had little court upbringing, and is still a little shaken by the current disasters. Her brother and future sister in law were after all victims for a moment." Vidanric flickered his eyes over the group of men before him, uneasy thoughts running through his head.

"But her mother showed great skill in the arts of magic. If we could teach her, she could prevent another Flauvic. We need her to secure the safety of this kingdom, and possibly many others." The elderly man stood his ground.

Vidanric thought a little on the last part of that sentence 'possibly many others?' not able to concentrate on it long he continued to resist their offer. "There are hundreds of people. Surely there is someone better to fit that role then her."

"No. She alone has that strong potential, common to her mother's. We need the Countess of Tlanth."

"Give me a month's time to consider the circumstances."

"We will give you one week. You are not king yet. Until you are, there is not much you can do to stop us from seeking her out openly." The elderly man turned to the rest of the group and motioned them forward. Making little noise they all exited leaving Vidanric to think things over.

"Oh Mel, why is it when we are finally together, events try to tear us apart?"

********

Mel opened her eyes. 

Then quickly shut them again wincing in pain.

"There now my lady, all is well." Nessaren gently eased Mel into a sitting position. "Don't know who it was, but we'll notify lord Shevraeth immediately. It seems that their target was you, but we can't be too sure."

Mel pondered this information for a while. 'After me? Why?' Getting up she dusted herself off for a moment then turned toward home.

"I'll escort you my lady, we can't be to careful."

"What happened though? I was sure you were knocked unconscious too."

"Oh right! I forgot to tell you." Pointing to a bump on her head she continued. "Yeah I was hit pretty hard. Took me by surprise he did. Dale, the other guy, came back and scared her off. Drew a little blood with his knife while he was at it. I'm pretty sure he was after you though. After all, she hit you the hardest, maybe more than once."

"I can believe that all right." Mel fussed. She felt a little dry blood on her forehead. They had just arrived at Mel's rooms when Dale appeared.

"Lord Shevraeth is on his way my lady. He'll be here shortly."

"Thank you Dale, I'll be lying down till he comes." Trudging into her room she subconsciously listened to a bit of their conversation.

"I hope we find that guy soon." Ness growled. "I can't believe he snuck by me."

"I'm not too sure it was a-" 

That was all Mel heard before the voices grew too quiet to hear. Still very sore and weary, she didn't bother to undress and quickly slipped into bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once again thank you for the reviews. More would be nice by the way. 

Hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink.

-Evil Oni


	3. Chapter 3

Wahoo! I'm back and writing again, sorry it took so long, but it shouldn't from now on. Unless I get real busy or lazy or something. I just graduated from high school a semester early, so I have about 6 months of free time before I start college. Also, is it just me or can other people not access my chapter 2 story? I wanted to see where I left off before I wrote chapter 3, but I couldn't find the 2nd  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is she?" Vidanric was barely able to conceal his rage. Who could blame him though? First being ordered about, then having powerful mages trying to take your love only to find out later that you almost lost her anyway.  
  
Yeah, he was mad. "She's resting sir, just a slight bump on her forehead."  
  
"She has a bump? Has she been healed? Bandaged? Where is-"  
  
"My lord, rumor has it that the lady has suffered much worse then a bump and in very poor conditions."  
  
"Don't humor me Ness."  
  
"She's tougher then you think."  
  
Vidanric glared at her, a glare that stated 'I am the boss, you are not.' Ness taking the hint backed off and bowed her head in a solemn manner.  
  
"Sorry sir. She's fast asleep, and no she hasn't really received any medical attention, accept for some salve while she was unconscious."  
  
"Thank you." Was all Vidanric said as he brushed past her and headed towards Mel's room.  
  
"She's asleep." Ness said that last part quietly not caring much whether he heard or not. After all she knew that he'd probably go see here whether she was asleep or not.  
  
********  
  
Swirling images rushed around her as she stood barefooted on a hill. A small breezed passed and Mel shivered. She was clad in only a thin white gown. Images and people still circled around her, she heard lots of voices too. All this motion was making her sick.  
  
"Stop!" She cried. All went silent and still. Glancing around she saw people, none of them moving. Vidanric was close but turned away. A group of cloaked and hooded men stood far off from anyone else. Unlike everyone else the group was still moving, talking in hushed whispers.  
  
There was something else. Not knowing where or what. Mel sensed something watching her. Mel felt an aura of something hateful, and very evil. Confused and a little scared she turned to Vidanric again crying his name. Although he was still not moving she heard his voice say her name back. 'Mel.'  
  
********  
  
"Mel, wake up. Don't be scared." Her eyes flew wide open and she was breathing heavily. She shivered uncontrollably till Vidanric wrapped her in his arms holding her close.  
  
He stayed like that for 5 minutes smoothing out her hair till she fell back to sleep. A slight smile formed on her lips and she lay content with her peaceful sleep.  
  
Vidanric felt anything but peaceful. He had entered her room half an hour ago, applied some salve to her forehead and was just about to leave when he heard her moving. Turning around he had seen her toss and turn, emotions passing on her face. Emotions like confusion, sadness, and fear. She had whimpered and cringed for the longest time. All the while Vidanric had no idea what to do. He tried holding her still, but her head would move. He did all he could, comforted her to no end, but she would not wake up or stop crying. With nothing else he could do he had lowered his lips to hers whispering her name. It was then that she finally woke up.  
  
'What is going on? Why can't she just be left alone? Why can't I do anything to stop it?' With a yawn and no answers, Vidanric slowly stood up and crept out of the room. Before his head hit the pillow that night he swore he'd protect Mel with all the power he had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gee golly gosh. I never knew how contagious yawns were truly. I mean I know just the sight or sound of it can get almost everyone. But after typing in Vidanric's yawn I was overcome with one myself. I've done it 5 times up to this point. Well once again I thank you all for the reviews. Merry Christmas to all (it's still Christmas as I'm writing this), and to all a good night.  
  
-Evil Oni 


	4. Chapter 4

My deepest apologies to those that read this fanfic. I decided to go ahead and sign up for college taking last minute classes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mel wandered around the garden tirelessly. Sweet though Vidanric was to want to protect her, she wished that he'd be the one to watch her instead of 8 other body guards.  
  
'Oh wait, two more behind the bushes, that's 10 of them.' She shook her head with irritation, and then looked up happily. "I'm quite fine now, you all may go about your business, really I don't need the protection anymore."  
  
Most of them shifted about guiltily. They all admired Mel, she was a free spirit, to her this was like captivity almost. "I'm sorry Milady." Ness came forward and bowed. "We hate it almost as much as you do. Lord Shevreath promised that after three days without more threats or attacks we could leave you on your own."  
  
"Three days huh?" Mel frowned at her gloved hand. "Grrr." A small smile played across her face just then.  
  
"Anyone want to fence?" She asked. Ness smiled back. Sheavreath would probably disapprove of her practicing swordplay, but Ness hadn't the heart to refuse Mel of even this luxury.  
  
"Alright Milady, go easy on us this time." She joked and Mel frowned.  
  
"Watch it! Some day I'll be really good and you'll mean those words." The other guards chuckled as wooden practice weapons and gear was brought out.  
  
************  
  
"Well my lord? Is your answer ready?"  
  
Vidanric growled under his breath. After Mel's incident he had scourged the town to find any clues about Mel's attacker. He went to visit her the day after and all he got were cold glares. He took her out on a small boat ride after the three days were up and she reluctantly forgave him. He spent as much time as he could with her. Quite a few days all they did were sit on the couch and talk about things, he wanted to keep her in his view at all times. Now these darn wizards were trying to take her away from him.  
  
"She's just been attacked, she needs protection." He frowned at them.  
  
"We can offer her protection, have no fear about that." Vidanric was getting more irritated by the second. He covered his eyes for a moment to think things over. The wizards had given him so many reasons why he should let them take Mel for training. His only defense for her staying was because he wanted her too. Not a very good reason in politics. A chuckle escaped his lips. What the heck? He was a king after all.  
  
"No." He said smiling slightly.  
  
"Why not?" They questioned.  
  
"I said no, don't question my authority."  
  
"What?" They were quite shocked. "You dare to."  
  
"Yes I dare! That answer is no." All the men in the groups glared at him the head one spoke once more.  
  
"Fine, if you will not give her to us, we will appeal to her and see if she will come with us." Vidanric clenched his fist, but remained motionless.  
  
"You are dismissed." He said. As the group turned to leave one of them stopped by his chair. Vidanric was surprised to see him quite young and admittedly good-looking.  
  
"I personally can't wait to meet this fiery countess." He said quietly and walked off. Vidanric was almost tempted to strangle him. He better not touch his Mel.  
  
As soon as they were gone Vidanric retired from business for the day. He wanted to find Mel as soon as possible. He wasn't too sure what to do, dinner, a boat ride, or a horse ride. More than anything he wanted to hold her in his arms for a good two hours at least. Anything to keep her close to him and away from other people. Vidanric slowed to a stop with his thinking.  
  
'Wait a second. I'm turning way too obsessed.' Vidanric thought about it for a while and realized he was almost suffocating her. She barely had any freedom, as he was made sure he knew where she was at all times. Hitting a wall he concluded that he would have to stop crowding her and let her do what she wanted for a while. 'Of course, one more visit couldn't be that bad. I'll see her tonight for a while and then leave her alone for a week.' With his mind made up he quickly walked towards his destination. Not noticing the extra pair of steps following him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Locating Mel was no problem, seeing her swinging the practiced sword with suppressed fiery was. 'Yeah, she's probably a little upset at the tight surveillance and security. But burn it! She isn't supposed to be running around carelessly.' Vidanric pursed his lips just the slightest. The nasty bruise on her head was still evident from the events earlier that week. Taking a deep breath Vidanric cleared his thoughts of uncertainties and worries, it wasn't like him to be like this but he was just a little scared. He had finally won over Meliara, the fear of losing someone so dear could cause anyone to act out of character. Walking up to his soldiers he sent them all away save for the one Mel was currently practicing with. Standing a good distance away but only in sight of her opponent he picked up a practice sword and gave a curt nod to the remaining soldier. Said soldier nodded back, dropped the practice sword, gave a small bow to Mel and then stepped back.  
  
Mel stood in confusion until a padded tap to her left shoulder caused her to turn around. There stood the object of all her problems. Her fury at having to be constantly watched and protected by his orders, her fury at him always gone doing this diplomatic duty or the next, and then the fury that even amongst all that he still gave her that rakish smile with his handsome face. They saluted each other and squared off. Yeah, she was going to let him have it.  
  
Going on the offensive she struck out and swiped at him many times. With each thrust or swipe of hers he parried each one. Except for one blow that he blocked and was surprised just the slightest at the amount of resistance he had to exert to block that last blow.  
  
Mel felt the small sting of tears in her eyes. She hadn't really been that upset with him. Ever since falling for the handsome man she found herself less angry with him if ever. But with each thought of loneliness and frustration with the weeks events, each thrust and strike grew harder and wilder; and it wasn't just sweat that dripped off her face. Tears had begun to stream down.  
  
Vidanric upon seeing this sidestepped one of the wild strikes and then quickly knocked the sword out of her hand. They were alone for which he was grateful as he scooped up her small frame and sat down at the nearest bench. Her arms went around his neck and she buried her head in his shoulder as she sobbed in frustration and embarrassment.  
  
"I'm sorry Mel. I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear as he stroked her head. He too was filled with conflicting emotions. Guilt for Mel's dreary week, worry for he safety, and sincere love and understanding that she trusted him enough to cry like this in front of him.  
  
After a while she stopped crying, they sat there for a few seconds in silence.  
  
"Vidanric?" She whispered.  
  
"Yes my dear?" He smiled looking into her eyes.  
  
"Don't tell anyone about this ok?" Vidanric burst out laughing.  
  
"Of course not my love. Of course not." Her nature and personality overwhelmed him so much at times that it ached in his chest. Her childish nature that she let out on occasion, usually when upset was adorable and somewhat befitting for her small frame. "I won't tell anyone that I won either."  
  
Mel snorted. "Like you'd need to tell that, I don't think anyone would every take you seriously if you declared me the winner in a fair fight." A smile started to creep on her face.  
  
"Maybe so, but you are getting better, I'll admit I was a little fearful when you fought me with such passion and fury, even if your strikes were wild and way off the mark." Mel's smile grew wider and she felt herself completely slipping away from her earlier saddened state.  
  
A bit of reprimanding was in order though. "Had you not spent all your times with diplomacies but with me this wouldn't have happened." Mel admonished him.  
  
"Mel, you know what responsibilities I have." Vidanric replied.  
  
"Yes, but why are you not sharing them with me? You haven't told me all that's been going on and all that I know is what I overhear from gossip amongst the other nobles. How can you expect me to share the throne with you when you do not share the news and responsibilities with me?" Mel stared at him intensely.  
  
Vidanric masked his features. He should have been more careful about his words earlier. He didn't want to deal with this subject while the Mages were still in the city. Fearful that if she heard word about that Mages wanting to seek her out, she might take interest as her mother had, Vidanric refrained from speaking about it. Prolonging the matter for a little longer he eased Mel up and stood up too. "You're right I have been neglectful about that. Tonight I should catch you up in the things that have been going on." Taking her hand in his he bent down and kissed it. "For now though, let us enjoy each other's company before the sun sets and the time flies." Thinking to himself that he should have come up with a safe way to inform her of the weeks events by then.  
  
heh heh, I'm back. Sorry, I had lent my copy of the book to a friend a year ago and she never returned it. I finally just read it again and have ordered my own copy to refer back to. So hopefully I should be continuing this fic again, and hopefully, my writing had approved.  
  
Also hopefully my chapters will get longer. Thanks to all who replied, even when you thought I wouldn't do anymore. 


	6. Chapter 6

Mel sighed as she leaned into her sofa. The week was almost over and Vidanric had still not found her attacker. Because there were no more attacks Vidanric had loosened the security, and today was the first day that she was allowed to walk around without guards, though Mel suspected there were still spies. She also suspected that he wasn't telling her everything about current events.

While Vidanric may seem unreadable with his masked features to everyone else, that wasn't so much the case anymore for her. She knew him well enough that she could read certain movements or twitches that betrayed his emotions. When he told her about the Mages wishing to meet with him about finding new students the other night, Mel was sure she saw something in his eyes that suggested he was holding something back. She would have pressed it more at the time, but then she had been thinking about other things.

'I want to learn magic.' It just seemed neat, she always felt out of place here and there. In her town because of her status she didn't fit in, and here in court she didn't fit in because she still didn't know the customs and ways due to her upbringing. Even amongst the soldiers she didn't fit in as they were taught since they were young how to fight and she only learned last year. 'Mama was very talented with magic, I wonder if I would fit in more if I knew magic.'

"Good afternoon Countess." Spoke the lady Tamara. Mel blinked. She had been so taken in by her thoughts that she hadn't even realized that she had changed into her afternoon clothes and had started to take a walk. Taking a look around Mel hadn't even realized where she was.

Seeing Tamara's calculating eyes Mel banished her thoughts and quickly replied. "Thank you, good day to you too."

Tamara smiled. "I take it you've come to see the mages arrival." Tamara turned to a group of robed men walking up. There were a few other nobles watching.

Mel had finally gotten a good look around and realized they were standing near the entrance into the city. Looking down at the mages she saw lots of peasants and children, and soon saw why people were coming to watch the mages appearance. A few children ran along side them with flowers in there hands, they soon laughed and giggled when the flowers turned into butterflies and flew around in many different colors.

'Magic.' Mel thought, and a smile graced her features.

"Apparently they like to put on small displays whenever they come." Tamara spoke from behind. It was then that Mel realized that she had crept up closer to get a better look. She turned to look at Tamara for a short while, gave an even wider smile, turned back and gasped.

One of the mages was looking right at her. He had short, dark brown hair and appeared to be rather young. He was quite tall and just a little intimidating. And he was still looking straight at Mel.

Mel didn't quite know what to do, what to think. If he had glanced at her that would have been fine, but he was full out staring and that was starting to unnerve her just a little.

Tamara caught the stares the mage was giving Mel, and Mel's confused face. Seeing the confusion turn to worry she found herself worrying slightly too. "Meliara." She spoke softly but firmly.

Mel's attention was broken and she stared at Tamara. That was the first time Tamara had called her by her name.

"Let us take a look at the garden. There's this special flower that is very beautiful and it only blooms for one week out of the whole year." Tamara turned back towards the way they had come inviting Mel to follow.

The two ladies walked along the given paths until they reached their destination. Along the way they had small talk. Tamara asked about the colorwoods of Tlanth, and Mel asked questions of the flowers in the gardens.

"Ah, here it is countess. I confess I don't remember the name since it rarely blooms. It's rather foreign and the name was always hard to pronounce." Tamara lightly cupped the bottom part of the foreign flower. It was graced with dark blue and lavender colors. One would think the two colors would not make too spectacular a combination, but the colors were dotted in certain places and blended in others that it one did find themselves truly mesmerized by its uniqueness.

"It's so beautiful, yet you say you don't remember the name? Perhaps Nee or someone else might know."

"No one else knows about this flower."

Mel turned to look at her. "No one? Surely someone has seen this before."

Tamara shook her head. "No one, it's been here as long as I've been alive I think. Probably much longer."

"But I don't understand, how could people not know?" Tamara smiled and Mel found herself truly impressed with Tamara's beauty, it came out more when she wasn't being her conniving self.

"I found this when I was a little girl. I had been upset with someone over a childish matter and had run into the gardens to cry. After I had sobbed to my hearts content I sort of walked around the gardens my mind kind of hazy until I saw this flower. It brought caught my attention and it was all I could think of for the next few days. To my dismay, three days later, it was gone. I had searched the whole garden and couldn't find it. I thought that maybe I had been hallucinating until a year later I saw it again. I went everyday until it was gone. After a few years I learned that it only grew in that one spot and only for a week."

"But surely someone else has seen or noticed it, I mean it stands out so much more then the rest of the flowers."

Tamara suppressed a small giggle as she looked over at Mel. "You really are a rustic countess." Mel frowned and almost glared had she not caught the look on Tamara's face that showed no ill intentions. "It may not seem much to you, but for other people this is an uncomfortable spot."

"What do you mean?" Mel looked around and saw that they were off the path, and pressed between two bushes with leaves that snagged at their dresses. "Oh."

"Most people would avoid coming near this area seeing as how the other flowers are not as great and unless you stand in this area you can't see the flower. Also," Tamara cupped the flower again, "If you notice the leaves on this plant are so similar to the bush next to it, you really couldn't tell the difference between the two plants unless you saw the flower."

Mel was impressed. She had always been on better terms with Tamara after the wine incident, but with today's events she had found herself looking up to Tamara. At the same time, she realized that Tamara had probably done the same to her seeing as how she revealed such a special secret. "Thank you." Was all Mel could think to say.

Tamara smiled another true smile and placed one finger to her lips. "It'll remain our secret, no one else can know." She turned her eyes back to the flower. "I used to watch the gardens all the time during this week every year to see if anyone else would come by, but as of yet no one has had the luck of coming by this place during this time. The very few books that mention this flower are hard to find, and I think there is only one in the main library." Tamara paused, than smiled again. "I have two of them myself."

Mel and Tamara continued to talk and familiarize themselves more with each other for the rest of the afternoon. Before they parted their ways Mel found herself promising to tell of her adventures the year before, but this time for Tamara only and not at a big party.

Mel smiled and headed back towards her rooms. It wasn't until she was back in her room that she thought again over the weeks events and slightly cursed herself.

'Burn it I'm such a fool! I complain about Vidanric not sharing court news and here I am still avoiding court. It's probably true whatever Vidanric is keeping from me is probably not mentioned in court where every one else can hear. If I went though, I'd probably be able to figure out more answers for myself.'

!#$$#!

Vidanric's mind had been thinking about Mel all day. He had dealt with many people so far in court. Giving answers, promising answers, and the occasional denying of answers when the subject was so trivial and foolish. The mages had avoided coming that day surprisingly. He was a little worried that they might have taken that time to confront Mel already. 'Ah Mel again, what to do about her... I suppose marrying her and locking her inside the bedroom all day probably isn't the answer' Vidanric had to be careful not to let his thought stray too far into that idea, it could lead to dangerous temptations. 'Though if I did marry her soon I could have more of a claim to her, more authority, and really just send those mages on their way and not have them bother her again. I could also...'

"My lord." Vidanric focused his eyes on the woman in front of him. She was foreign he could tell, a unique and sweet scent floated over to him and he thought it to be her perfume. Her clothes covered her up, but they were so tight they left little to the imagination.

Vidanric mentally slapped himself. 'Here I am thinking slightly inappropriate things of Mel, and then this foreigner comes along and my thoughts are easily transferred to her. What's wrong with me?' Slightly disgusted with himself Vidanric focused all his attention on what she was saying and tried hard not to notice her long black hair, or fair eyes.

After she was done pleading her case he promised her a time with his response and ended court for the day. He spent an hour discussing the topics with the other nobles before he left for his rooms.

Once again he noticed not the pairs of eyes that followed his figure down the halls. Nor of course could he hear the unsaid thoughts of the mysterious figure. 'He's a hard one to catch. He put showed more resistance than the others. But I'll get him in the end, he'll eventually be mine. Just like all the other ones.'

Aiyah! I've never written this much before! I'm so proud of myself. I know it's not much to compare to the length of others. Still it is an improvement.

I thought it might be neat to have Tamara and Mel be friends. I figure Tamara could give her great insight on things that Mel might be ignorant or oblivious to.

I'm going to reply to those that have review for chapter 5, and I'll reply to those that review afterwards. There's just too many to reply for the first 4 chapters. I'll also answer any reviews that had questions attached.

FallenAngel: yes, Evil Oni does mean Evil Devil. Though I'm not really evil, I just like the name from one of my storybooks when I was little. It was of a Japanese woman that liked to make rice dumplings.

Rane2920072: umm, yeah I'm working on that. Look I've already updated another one before anyone else.

FelSong: yeah I had to read it all over again. At first I wasn't sure what happened next, but then I remembered some of my plan.

FuzzyFurry: glad you like it. I hope you still do after this chapter.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	7. Chapter 7

Vidanric was very tired by the time he reached his rooms. He had spent most of the day trying to work out the confusion to the problems at hand. Even outside court many people were pestering him for his attention, wanting to get their problems and desires known. Drained and to his frustration, slightly stumbling, he made his way to his bedchambers. On his table he found a note and a very beautiful and unique flower.

'Mel. You aren't supposed to be giving me flowers; I'm supposed to do that for you.' Just the same he sniffed the flower and picked up the letter. "Hmm... that's odd." Vidanric suddenly felt himself more energized and slightly refreshed. 'What kind of flower is this?' Inspecting it more closely he noticed that he had never seen this kind of flower before. Not that he was an expert on flowers. Girls like Nee and Tamara knew much more than he.

Feeling a great warmth in his chest he started to read the letter, once again slightly amazed by all the feelings Meliara caused him to feel. After the letter he felt incredibly lifted in spirits and was almost tempted to go visit Mel. Deciding to wait till tomorrow he prepared himself for bed already looking forward to the next day.

"Mel's not mad at me; she's coming to court; she apologized. Actually she really didn't need to do that, but at least she's not mad." And to himself so no one could possibly hear. 'And she's wearing the blue court dress.' With a smile on his lips these were his last thoughts as he fell asleep.

Tamara shot up. Breathing heavily with a hand to her neck she looked around the room. It was just a dream, but even she knew it was more then that. She had read quite a bit about dreams. A lot of them are simply about all the thoughts going through your subconscious. Sometimes they're just jumbled thoughts and images that don't make sense. But sometimes, your dreams can put it all together and make sense of questions that have plagued you for hours while you were awake. Admittedly she didn't have any questions truly answered, but she knew now more then before that something was wrong. Things the past few days were not going right.

The arrival of the magicians had alerted everyone a little, but there was another presence that was so secretive and deadly that she feared more then anyone. The reason she fears this threat so much is because it's very hard to detect, and Tamara was quite afraid that she would have to deal with this threat herself.

Subtle hints that people barely picked up were alarming her more then ever now. People seemed slightly happier now even though the kingdom was going through a slight crisis of disorder. People were turning in to bed earlier it seemed. Attention was brought to frivolous matters like fashion and luxury problems than actual serious matters. Everyone's complaints were about foolish things like not enough sweets, or the workers were not working as hard which provided few nice things.

No one seemed to talk about the strange happenings and disappearances in towns or villages. Maybe a lot of people didn't even know which was even worse. A few crazy events had lead to a few revolts in some of the far northern lands, not enough to cause a problem, but enough that it should be looked into more then it is.

'It seems like people's heads are numb, their minds are too much in euphoria or simple matters and aren't interested or can't think of more serious things.' Looking at her desk she spotted one of the flowers that she and Mel had picked earlier this evening. Remembering her research on that flower she rushed towards it. Taking a deep whiff she felt her head clear up just a little, not even realizing that it had been somewhat hazy before until now.

'Just as I thought! Someone is using some sort of herb, flower, or even drug to distract everyone else from something big that's going to happen.' Pulling out books for back up or reference Tamara set herself to reading what she could about what could be causing this reaction in people. At least she knew the antidote, the rare flower she and Mel had been gazing at all day.

!#&&

'At least Mel should be safe, and if she sent one of those flowers to Vidanric like she said she would then he should be ok as well.' For the rest of that night Tamara poured over her books to see what she could do and connect things.

Mel had been circling around her room. She was surprised with how late she stayed up tonight. She had been going to sleep by 9 or even 8 the past few days, but tonight she stayed up till 11. Even after she had gone to sleep she had one of those scary dreams that woke her up again. She was debating over whether she should go back to sleep or get something warm to drink and pool over thoughts and unanswered questions.

She had a weird feeling. Of what, she was not sure, but a strange feeling none the less. "I suppose I'll get some tea. Leaving her room she snuck along the halls heading towards one of the smaller kitchens. 'Hmmm... it seems to be really dark down this hallway.' Mel thought as the further she went the darker it got. Glancing behind her back she was surprised to see it equally as dark in the direction she had come. She felt herself cold and damp as though a mist were surrounding her.

"What? What's going on around here?" Out of nowhere a hand came out of the darkness and clamped around her mouth, an arm grabbed her arms and pressed her against a body. She heard a few mumbled words and then felt a light sensation in her head. A moment later she passed out.

âŒ


	8. Chapter 8

OK I am quite frustrated. I set up my format quite nicely and then won't seem to take it. I'll have stars or something in between a change of scene or point of view, but whenever I upload it, it won't work. I'm trying other things now. I suppose I'll just have to have a row of 0's to signal the next scene. Sorry for those of you who are bothered by this……

….. well heh, I guess if there's anything you're bothered by it's probably me and my delayed stories…. Heh sorry!

00000000000000000000000000000

Pulling her into the shadows seemed smart at the time. It's hard to explain all of his motives, but the current one at least is honest and good. She was in danger. Well, was had nothing to do with it. She is in danger, and he was saving her life.

Holding her in his arms was not what he expected. Or at least his reaction wasn't. She was small and delicate, yet gorgeous and feisty. His original intention was to pull her away, especially from that arrow that had barely missed hitting her. Now he was caught up in her scent, her hair, her entire being. Emotions stirred in him and he found his lips trailing the right side of her face.

She stiffened in his arms, causing him to loosen his hold just a little, and then BAM! He found himself on the floor and at least 6 feet away. 'Was that magic? How did she? Is that even possible?' His head much clearer he assessed the situation and made a point not to let his desires get the best of him.

Mel had passed out. The woman, and he was quite certain of that, had already left. That's fine he'll deal with her later. Only one arrow was shot, but even that was unusual. 'This girl is good; she can get around most if not all of the security around here. Hopefully there's only one of her kind in this city.'

Picking up the fallen countess he carried her to bed. Sneaking past the security proved little challenge for him. 'Really! You'd think they'd have more of a protection against magic. That's what you get for turning your nose up at it.' After making sure that the room was enemy-free, because of course he was not an enemy, he took off in hot pursuit after the deadly assassin.

Leaving the building he allowed himself the luxury of thinking back on what took place. He knew he had wanted Mel from the moment he laid eyes on her. The other mages all agreed that she could possibly possess the strongest capacity for magic in the last 50 years. Unlike all the other old fogies, he could feel it. He could almost see the hidden talent within her.

The fact that somehow she had sent a defensive attack at him earlier astounded him. Astounded and yet intrigued. Come to think of it had she muttered a few words? Surely she didn't know any spells off hand. Perhaps it was a suppressed phrase from something her mother had taught her long ago. Or maybe she was making up her own spells. Highly unlikely, talent like that hasn't been around for ages, but nothing so unrealistic that he would dismiss it altogether. He decided to keep this bit of information to himself and away from the others as well. Good thing none of them were mind readers. Not that he believed that any one could have the power to do it, but sometimes old fairy stories can be convincing.

Once again clearing his head and taking in his surroundings he found himself on the outskirts of the castle, in a small forestry area in between a few peasant houses. Glancing around he took into account a clothesline with dry laundry that perhaps some child had forgot to take inside as one of their chores. Grabbing some of the clothes he quickly changed out of his robes and dressed to look the part of a peasant.

This was one of the fun parts of his job, to dress up and do spy work, this would be for the actual records kept by the society of mages he was with. Walking towards the sound of music and the smell of wine he couldn't help but smile a little. 'Seems like our little assassin wants to have some fun tonight.' And in he stepped to the small tavern that still seemed to be open this ridiculously late at night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Ah it was good to get away. Assassin work is fun and all, but frustrating when an annoying countess won't die. 'You'd think with all the charms I carry I'd have more luck then her, one of these days I'm going to kill her, and kill her good.' She looked around the bar, many of the men were giving her looks and she was returning as is her flirty nature. 'Too bad none of them are as handsome as Vidanric, still I need something to play with this evening.'

Grabbing the attention of one of them she led him away to a far back corner with her. Releasing some perfume into the air that had enough mind warping aromas to drive him mad with love for her, she snickered as she teased and in the end coyly left him alone, making quite clear that she wasn't interested in the least. She almost studied him more to see if he'd be forceful and aggressive. Oh wouldn't that be fun. Then one of the other lads would have to stand up and protect her and oh-

In walked a new target that erased other momentary interests. He was tall, he was dark , he was handsome. He didn't seem to fit amongst all the others; he had a dangerous aura around him. She almost licked her lips, almost; she'd have him do that first before she would display such actions in public. Using a similar aromas but with more of a tang to it, she sauntered on over to the newcomer and led him outside with her.

She was in the mood for something dangerous.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tamara watched the entire exchange in the tavern. She would have never foreseen herself in such ugly clothes, but if she was going to be doing some snooping, drastic measures had to be made. The best place to go was the tavern that seemed to stay open so late at night. Sure enough tonight was a good night to follow her intuition.

The moment she entered she could smell the woman; mixtures of plants, perfumes, and drugs were intermixed and hidden in small bottles amongst her attire. She was a dangerous one indeed. Tamara had never known anyone to take and use flowers and plants to create such deadly concoctions and to use them in so skilled a manner. This woman was dangerous. Beside that she could easily see the mask. She looked natural enough, but the obvious signs of a mask were there. Tamara found herself being grateful for taking an interest in such trivial things at the time. A deep interest, one that might prove a defense if this woman had plans to drug the whole city, or entice men of larger status then that of the mere men in this bar.

The man too had seemed familiar in some way or more, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Lack of sleep perhaps.

After the woman and the man had left the tavern, she waited 30 min before she too left. The nice thing to know was that she needn't worry about being followed; she'd be able to smell that woman a mile away. She'd probably wash the smell off completely by tomorrow, but for tonight she could recognize her if she got anywhere to close.

'Back to the books for me; well, sleep first, but I need to start preparing myself for what I can. I'll have a talk with Mel and try and see if I can get Vidanric when he isn't busy as well. Not likely, but maybe if Mel is with me I can manage a word or to in private with him.'

"Mel!" Tamara gasped. 'That's what that was, that guy looked almost if not exactly like the one that was staring at Mel the other day.' Knowing a little about the attempted assassins targeted at Mel, Tamara puzzled and mused over what all these things were leading to. She thought things over even as she lay in bed. Her last thought 'Maybe dreams will once again help me find some answers to what I seek.' And off she slumbered.

00000000000000000000000000000

Restless dreams pursued Mel. Magic and power opened her up to a new world, and all this as she slept.

000000000000000000000000000

Vidanric dreamt only of Mel. His thought's may have wandered earlier that day, but his heart belonged completely to Mel, and that night his heart had taken over his dreams.

0000000000000000000000000

Ok. I hope I'm not losing my touch. Hopefully a lot of you aren't too upset with my lack of story writing and will still give me some yummy reviews?

Replies to people.

Ophelia Immortal: He's being a bit of a prick, but it's all out of love and worry, and maybe…. Something else?

FelSong: relax Vidanric is still the good guy he's supposed to be. But when one is drugged or under the influence of magic, one cannot be expected to always be themselves. By the way, I need to read the book again and then read all the stories out their including yours. I've been so out of it for the last…. Year?

Hprmonkey: Yay! I'm glad you appreciate it so much.

elra of mirkwood: as you've noticed updating soon isn't one of my strengths, but thankyou for the compliments. I feel really badly if you still check every day, put me as an author alert so you don't have to do it. Unless of course you want to for all the other stories out there.

Wake-Robin: well things aren't as mysterious as they were, and yet since identities are not given out, perhaps they are becoming even more mysterious. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter which goes into the minds of the other guys this time. Also I'm glad you like my Tamara and Mel relationship, Tamara plays an important part in this chapter.

hannirose: are you still hanging? I'm sure you felt that way after chapter 7, but perhaps 8 won't be that bad.

Rane2920072: I updated! Perhaps if people get on me more I will update sooner then I tend to do next time.

Frobbit: nope, nope. Doesn't end. In fact people like you that reply are what encourage me to still write and continue this story.

Kristina: really I do appreciate the compliments I receive. I've always seemed to have problems in English class when it comes to grammar and spelling, thank goodness Microsoft word checks for those things. To hear you say this (or read your message of this) gives me comfort that perhaps I'm not that bad in English after all.

Alcapacien: glad you liked it, and write more I did (finally )

rootbeergirl19: yeah I'm so mean. Though this chapter really isn't that bad I don't think.

Lirael Black: still think it's good? Let me know?

WakeFlames: thankyou so much for reviewing. You actually encouraged me to start my next chapter. See! Here's the next chapter only a few days after you reviewed me.


End file.
